Intergalactic Lunacy
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Sputniks. Mars Attacks Like the usual levels, you need to scrounge around for firepower at the start,but otherwise, just mash the badguys and grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Cold Dark Planet Yes, that is you surrounded by a ton of Thingies, now get mashing. White Planet (Squash Keychain) Don't be misled by the map provided here, you aren't able to walk out of the boxed area. Pretty much, you have to kill all the badguys,grab the Brains,then go home. To gain access to the warp portal to the Squash Keychain and Candle, you have to beat all the Badguys and get all the Brains. Alien Robotics ........Surprisingly,the only relevant parts of the level is the "cross" part of it. Just mash them all and grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Bustin' Bots Actually a rather simple level. Just run around, grab the firepower, smash all the robots,grab the Brains and the Candles and go home. Star Wrek (Key of Lunacy) Huge carting level, but other just cart around, mash badguys,grab the Candles and Brains.To get to the Key of Lunacy in this level, see the map here. You need to smash the Loony Zoomers flying about the level, to unlock the following bosses to run through while carting, before these Brains/Candles here are unlocked. Planet Heck Actually, just a usual mash level with a enemy swap gimmick where enemies change into another form every few minutes. To unlock the Brain locked away behind walls,destroy the Generator that's spawning Aquazoids into the Lake. Other than that, mash them all badguys and grab the Brains and Candles and go. Nuclear Power Plant in Space Actually a rather simple level. Just grab the Orbiters and "Turrets",which turn into Helpybots and wipe out the Meaniebots and their Generators, then grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Water Planet A very wet level, but just smash all the Eggs, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Red Planet Actually a pretty simple level, you pretty much just need to grab the Candles scattered around the level, beat the 2 Death Patrols for theirs, then beat The Boiler and grab all the Brains and go. Blue Planet Same as the previous level, just mash them badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Intergalactic Exterminator Just mash your way through all the creepy crawlies, then at the end, before killing Matilda,make sure you grab the Candles and leave. Pygmies in Space (Pumpkin Keychain) A huge level, otherwise, just mash badguys, collect Brains and Candles and note to go back for the Pumpkin Keychain once you beat Kongor before finishing. Plant-Opia Actually, just a rather chaotic level, but just mash the badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and go home. Other than that, note the Secret Level Entrance to Whack-a-zoid here. Whack-a-Zoid (Secret Level) As the title suggests, just wander about, whacking Zoids, grabbing Brains and Candles. Green Planet Just like the other Planet levels, just run about, killing badguys, grabbing Brains and Candles and finish. Alien SPISPOPD Same as the previous level, just mash the swapping Xenos/Pumpkins, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Aliens that Fly(Rocket Keychain) Please note the Rocket Keychain here can only be obtained by getting at least 10 Brains. Other than that, it's just the same, except with enemy swapping gimmicks, just do the usual motions and mash badguys, grab Brains and Candles. Purple Planet Same as the previous planet levels, just mash them badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. The Dead Zone Same as the previous levels, just mash them badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Other than that, note the secret level entrance here. The Black Hole (Secret Level) Same as the previous levels, just mash them badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Pumpkin Planet (Keychain Level) Same as the previous levels, just mash them badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Green Planet - The Lost Isle (Needs Key of Lunacy) Pretty much just a boss battle with Matilda X, make sure you grab all the Candles before you kill her. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Sputnik's